


Celebrations

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), starfleetdream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek creates a new tradition for Amanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Explicit

Title: Celebrations  
Author: Starfleetdream

Series: NEW TOS  
Codes: Sa/Am  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't profit  
Feedback: Yes, please  
Summary: Sarek creates a new tradition for Amanda. Warning: Explicit

 

Celebrations

Starfleetdream

 

Amanda wasn't sure what awakened her, but as she blinked in the rays of sunlight streaming into the bedroom, she was surprised and pleased to feel her husband's warm body spooned behind her. Sarek usually arose hours before she did. She could detect nothing amiss through their marital bond, however, so she relaxed against him. At first she sensed only the pleasant thrum of contentment over the bond, but as she stirred, she sensed...something more. Oh.

 

"K'diwa," Sarek murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms like two heated bands of cabled steel around her. Gently he began caressing her, his sensitive fingertips sweeping up and down her arms, her sides, up along her throat and down her thighs, sending tiny jolts of electricity sparking across her nerve endings. She sighed and arched under his ministrations. Satisfied with her initial response, he moved his hands to the planes of her belly, stroking more firmly. Amanda gasped as he projected incredibly erotic images to her across the bond. She groaned.

 

Sarek felt his own body respond to her arousal, and he gave himself over to it. This was the one indulgence he allowed himself, reasoning that, as it was necessary for their bond that his human mate remain satisfied, such behavior on his part was therefore logical. And Sarek being Sarek, he never did anything by half measures.

 

Now his work began in earnest. He cupped her breasts, stroking them and teasing her already-erect nipples while he planted hot, insistent kisses up and down her neck. "Oh, my love," she moaned. "Indeed," he growled, hot breath again in her ear, as one hand trailed down to tease her essence. Her sharp intake of breath told him he had reached his target.

 

Amanda was panting heavily now, her body jerking rhythmically with his touch. She tipped her head back and moaned again, low and throaty, as she felt his hard arousal at her back. She caught her breath in anticipation and then cried out as he gently lifted her upper leg and thrust himself deep inside her. For a moment they were still, only the sound of their tense breathing breaking the silence. Then he began to move within her, making long, slow thrusts as he held her body tight against him.

 

She could feel every centimeter of movement inside her, each thrust seeming to penetrate deeper than the last. Tears squeezed through her tightly closed eyelids with the sheer ecstasy of the sensations. Her cries rose in pitch as her body wound inexorably toward an explosive climax.

 

Sarek could sense her impending orgasm in her voice, across the bond, and in her muscles tightening around his throbbing flesh. Her nails dug into his arms as he held her. His own breath became ragged in response as his hips pumped with animal desire. There was nothing but passion in both their minds now, control and composure distant memories. Time itself seem suspended. Then the moment came: she screamed out his name and a groan of pleasant agony burst from his lips as their bodies tensed together and exploded in sweet satiation.

 

As they lay, shattered, clinging to one another, it was Sarek who broke the silence first. "I believe the date today on Terra marks the thirtieth anniversary of your birth, my wife."

 

Amanda turned to face him in surprise. "Are you saying 'Happy Birthday,' Sarek? I thought Vulcans didn't celebrate birthdays."

 

"We do not," he replied solemnly. "As I understand it, the Terran custom of setting an unhealthy confection on fire and then consuming it as a way to commemorate one's birth is most illogical."

 

"So what was this then?" she giggled, snuggling closer to him.

 

"A healthy compromise." He smiled that tiny smile reserved just for her, and then, fire in his eyes, bent his head to devour his beloved confection once again.

 

END


End file.
